


Nice Try, I Guess

by Scarlet_Chaos



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Out of Character, Past Abuse, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Siblings, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Teenagers, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Young Bruce Wayne, Young Selina Kyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Chaos/pseuds/Scarlet_Chaos
Summary: After stealing a transformation device from a lab, Catwoman finds herself in the middle of a fight with Batman.Thinking she's smart, she proceeds to input information on it to turn him into a child.However, when he tries to grab it, things go a bit off from what she had planned...-----In other words:Bruce and Selina are teenagers now, and he's having trouble coming to terms with the fact that he may - just may - be in love with her.





	1. Way To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...This wasn't expected...

"Well, well, well..." Selina smirked as she picked up the piece of tech that was being held in the glass case, "Not exactly my style, but I suppose this will do."

She slipped the device - labelled Verto Watch - into her bag before climbing out the window.

Immediately, she was met by one rather insufferable Bat, otherwise known as Bruce Wayne.

"Come on, Selina. Whatever you took, put it back."

She kind of purred, "Aw, come on. _Selina_? The least you could do is use my professional name, Batsy."

"_Catwoman_."

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" She gave him a smirk, "Now then, I think I'll keep it." She used her whip to tie Bruce's hands, kind of kicking him back so he stumbled to the ground, "It could be useful." She removed the Verto Watch from her bag, "Allow me to demonstrate."

Bruce's eyes widened a bit, "Selina, that's dangerous."

She laughed, "Right, with a stupid name like Verto Watch?" She tapped the screen, scrolling through the list of options, "Perhaps a transformation would help fix that attitude of yours."

"Put it _back_."

Selina shook her head, tapping the option that said _'Age regression'_, "I think you'd be less annoying as a baby."

The Catwoman was so focused on clicking options that she didn't realize when Bruce got out of the hold her whip had him in.

"You're going to put that back before it hurts someone." Bruce reached for the device, grabbing the screen and hitting a few buttons, including triggering the change.

It shocked both of them, making Bruce let go quickly and causing Selina to let out a kind of hiss as she dropped it.

And, just like that, it shattered.

"Way to go, Catwoman." Bruce's head started to ache a bit and he kind of stumbled, but caught himself.

"This wouldn't have happened had you not touched it!" Selina let out a sharp gasp, her body tensing up for a moment before relaxing, "Please tell me we'll be older than what I put it..."

"How old did you put in?"

"Three."

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, I hope we're older than that too."

By this point, Bruce looked to be about twenty-five or so, while Selina looked about twenty-four, and their bodies were continuing to get younger.

* * *

Once they were about seventeen, the changes seemed to have stopped.

Bruce sighed, taking off his cape and handing it to the girl, "Here...Your suit doesn't quite fit."

He was right. Selina's smaller frame made even her tight suit look kind of too big.

She zipped the front of her suit up before taking the cape and wrapping it around herself, "...Thanks."

"I'll call home for someone to come pick us up...And then we can fix this."

Selina just nodded, "Right. Fix this."


	2. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has Dick come pick the two of them up, and the twenty-five year old finds the situation very amusing.

Once they were about seventeen, the changes seemed to have stopped.

Bruce sighed, taking off his cape and handing it to the girl, "Here...Your suit doesn't quite fit."

He was right. Selina's smaller frame made even her tight suit look kind of too big.

She zipped the front of her suit up before taking the cape and wrapping it around herself, "...Thanks."

"I'll call home for someone to come pick us up...And then we can fix this."

Selina just nodded, "Right. Fix this."

* * *

Bruce had called Wayne Manor about the...situation...And Dick had answered.

Fortunately, he was on his way to pick them up.

Unfortunately, he could barely contain his laughter on the phone with the knowledge that Bruce had been turned into a teenager and was now younger than him, Jason, and Tim.

When Dick finally _did _show up, he smirked.

Bruce was sitting looking un-amused on a bench, with Selina half asleep next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"There you are, _little brother_." Dick smirked more.

"Don't push it." Bruce sounded just as entertained by that sarcastic comment as he did the whole situation, "Selina, come on." He lightly shook the girl, helping her to the car and sitting in the back with her, "Manor. Now."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." As he drove, he couldn't help glancing in the rearview as the two teens.

Selina looked extremely tired, while Bruce was very apparently trying to ignore her and not let his teenage body take control.

* * *

Once they pulled into the garage, Bruce woke Selina up and got out of the car.

She rubbed her eyes, "I'm tired..."

Bruce nodded, "I know you are." He waited for Dick to go inside before pressing a quick kiss to Selina's head, "Now, come on...You can sleep in my room, if you want."

It wasn't exactly that Bruce could help it.

Whether he liked it or not, he was a teenager again.

And Selina seemed sweet like this.

After all, what harm was there in dropping his guard a bit?

Selina nodded, "Alright." She leaned into him as he lead her inside, "Thanks, Bruce."

"...You're...welcome, Selina."

* * *

Once the two got upstairs, they were greeted by a very excited looking Stephanie, "Oh my gosh, I thought Dick was kidding!" She giggled a bit, then looked at Selina, "You look tired...Do you want me to get you some clothes to sleep in? I know sleeping in your suit isn't very comfortable."

Selina gave the blonde a small smile and nodded, "Please."

Bruce just rolled his eyes. Of course Stephanie would be excited about this.

Stephanie grabbed Selina's hand, "Come on then." She giggled again, looking at Bruce, "You could probably fit Jay's old clothes, honestly. If he'll let you."

"Yeah, yeah...Go on, Steph."

Selina couldn't help giggling a little at Bruce. He may not _actually _be a teenager, but he sure was acting like it, "Thanks, Steph."


	3. Selina's Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful night's sleep is a bit easier said than done for Selina...

Stephanie grabbed Selina's hand, "Come on then." She giggled again, looking at Bruce, "You could probably fit Jay's old clothes, honestly. If he'll let you."

"Yeah, yeah...Go on, Steph."

Selina couldn't help giggling a little at Bruce. He may not _actually _be a teenager, but he sure was acting like it, "Thanks, Steph."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Selina knocked lightly on Bruce's door frame, leaning up against it, "Am I still allowed to sleep in here?"

Bruce, who was now dressed in red basketball shorts and no shirt, looked up from his laptop, kind of gulping.

Selina was wearing a pair of Stephanie's shorts and a tank top. And she looked absolutely beautiful.

The male cleared his throat quickly, going back to his laptop, "Yeah."

Yes, she had noticed his interest in her and it made her kind of happy.

However, she also knew that what they had was complicated.

"Thank you, Bruce." She walked across the room, sitting next to him on his bed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fix this." He cleared his throat again, "I just...I'm Batman, Selina. I can't be a kid."

He hadn't meant to sound so cold towards her, and he tried to correct himself when it came out as such, but he also didn't want to be a teenager longer than absolutely necessary.

* * *

Hours later, around two or three in the morning, long after the two had fallen asleep, Selina awoke again.

"No!" She sat up abruptly, her eyes watering, breathing heavily.

Bruce opened his eyes, sitting up as well, "Selina?" He looked a bit concerned.

She calmed down just slightly at that and hugged Bruce tight, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

He hugged back, holding her close to him, "Hey, hey...It's okay. You're okay."

As much as she shouldn't admit it, Selina found a sort of comfort when being held by Gotham's Dark Knight.

She had been dreaming of past events, which were cause of her awakening, and he made her feel safe.

He made her feel wanted.

And she liked that feeling.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah, Selina?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She shrugged, leaning into him a bit, "Just being here, I guess."

"Oh. You're welcome."


	4. A Little Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope, Bruce is definetely not going to entertain Dick by saying he's in love with her.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah, Selina?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She shrugged, leaning into him a bit, "Just being here, I guess."

"Oh. You're welcome."

* * *

The next morning, Bruce was awoken by Dick, who looked smug as ever.

"Sleep well?" He smirked.

Bruce glared at him, "Shut it." He removed his arms from around Selina's waist and got up, "Get out of my room. Now."

"I just came up here to tell you that breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, okay."

Dick turned to leave the room, but not before mumbling a "Oh, and remember when you told me _this _was strictly professional?"

Bruce ignored him, sighing and sitting down on his bed again once Dick left.

Yes, Selina was cute like this.

He would admit that to himself, being as his body was full of teenage hormones.

To be perfectly honest, he liked Selina.

When she wasn't robbing places, anyways.

On multiple occasions, he had to admit, she surprised him in the best way.

A moment later, the girl stretched, yawning and opening her eyes, smiling at the sight of Bruce in front of her, "Good morning."

He glanced up from his self-loathing at her, giving her a small smile, "Morning, Selina."

Selina sat up, yawning again and leaning against Bruce a bit, wrapping her arms around one of his, "I love you."

Those words.

Those three words.

They were so utterly simple, yet they caught the boy completely off guard, "You what?"

"I said I love you, Bruce."

He was quiet for a moment before responding, "...I love you too, Selina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry that it's been over a year since I updated this story. A lot has been going on lately, with the whole covid crisis and such, and, if I'm being totally honest, last year I forgot I even had an account on here to write stuff.
> 
> That being said, here's a long overdue 4th chapter of Nice Try, I Guess


End file.
